wakfufandomcom-20200222-history
Quest
s are set tasks for the player to complete that reward XP and various items upon completion. Guild of Hunter's quests can only be attained from NPCs while other quests have certain triggers. The quests a player has completed or needs to complete can be viewed in the Quest Book which has the default shortcut set to Q. Quests are different from achievements in that they usually require a shorter amount of time to complete. =Available Quests= World Amakna *Missive: Love on the Prairie *Missive: Nike E. Larsen *Missive: Shika Ingalsse *Missive: Sureberry Fields *Missive: Jaffin *Missive: Miss Ugly Tower *A Roaring Trade in Country Scalps Astrub *Astrub/Main Quest Line *Astrub, City of Mercenaries * Hero Potential * Seeds of Chaos * Path of Chaos * The Blasphemers Crypt * Super Sewers * Donalangelo (Quest) * Balance Balanced * The Assault * Ogrests Cult Part One * The Pal Key Part One * The Pal Key Part Two * Ogrests Cult Part Two * Dark Rooms * Family Reunion * Almost A Hero * Pledge Your Allegiance * The start * Follow the Path * Crusts are for Losers *Mercenary Training * The Valiant Knight * Second Choice Mission * Business Pal * No Regrets * Saving the Astrub Knight *Prologue - Astrub, The Beginning *The Pursuit of Pappyness *First Mission *Pass The Message Along *Come and Go *The Visitor *Forbidden Plant *Pappy's Story *In-Depth Analysis *Plantar Vault *A Perfect Circle *Pappy's Other Story *Sweet and Sewer *Reliability in Question *Prove Yourself Again *And Then There Were Nun Chukapi *Weapon of Choice *Headband of Glory *The Last Cruise *An Urgent Call *Pledge Your Allegiance *Follow the Path *A Roaring Trade in Bow Meow Teeth *A Roaring Trade in Larva Skins *No Regrets *The Life of a Hunter I *A Mount? *Research and Learning *Lost Book *Dragoturkey Roast? *Harnessed and Armed *Teaching *Missy Amulet *Making the trappings *A Saddle and Reins *And in practice? *Yiiihaaa! *Which one should you choose? *Mount Permit Bilbiza *Bilbiza/Main Quest Line *Sweet Gum a la Balma *The Candied Cane *A Roaring Trade in Gritty Skin *A Roaring Trade in Sandy Beach Seeds *A Roaring Trade in Disco Pearls *A Roaring Trade in Outlandish Slobber *A Roaring Trade in Jelly Extract *A Roaring Trade in Royal Jelly *Jellix Pack *Plants vs. Jellies Bonta *Missive: Love on the Prairie *Missive: Justice Knight *Missive: Baal Stroud *Missive: The Boarthroom *Missive: Crocoburio *Missive: Tsu's Palace *Missive: Yew-Teeny *Missive: Treechnid Dungeon *A Roaring Trade in Bells Brakmar *A Roaring Trade in Scara Horns Calamar Island *Calamar Island/Main Quest Line *Clamdog Millionaire Chillberg Island *Chillberg Island Main Quest Line *Heavy Metal *In the Heart of the Cavern *The Mysterious Workshop *In Taroun's Workshop *Connect Three *Captian Birdsigh *Aye Aye, Captian Birdsigh *An Eye For An Eye, Captian Birdsigh *Some like it H.O.T. *Father Deepboar I *Father Deeeboar II *For A Fistful of Ice Kamas *The Coolest Pop In The Universe *Raiders of the Lost Cart *Klime's Boots *The Secret Lab *A Roaring Trade in Taroudium *A Roaring Trade in Brrrbli Leather *A Roaring Trade in Krak-Ertz *A Roaring Trade in Frozen Bones *A Roaring Trade in Snow Hair-Feathers *A Roaring Trade in Essence of Northern Chafer *Asphyxiation *The Lockpicker Discovery There is a quest for each location discovered in the World (zones, mines and underground locations). The quest is automatically awarded when entering a previously undiscovered location. They are all Level 0 and each one rewards a fixed amount of 1000 XP. Extra *Restate of Emergency *Restate of Farmergency *Migrant Song *A Classy Restat! Guild *Kill 10 Monsters *Craft 10 Items *Complete a Dungeon Harebourg Story Arc *Harebourg Story Arc Incarnam Krosmaster *Turn the Tables *Loot'Em All Nation Outpost *Chapter 1 - Jonk Awaits *Pass A-38 *Jailbreak *Something is Rotten in the State Garrison *The Hard Cell *Digging Up Dirt *The Private Eye *The Hands of Justice *A Model Citizen *Rest and Recuperation *Joining the Ranks *Baptism of Fire *Good Neighbors OHWYMI ( Updated as of 2/11/14 By Meng) * Main Quest Shustuft Crust *Tormentor Pit *Essence of Shushu Trade *Tormented Shushu Seed Trade Sufokia *A Roaring Trade in Fins The Zeppelantern *Silent Hood 1 *Silent Hood 2 *Silent Hood 3 Trappings *A national harness? Whispering Island *Shhhudoku's Kingdom/Main Quest Line Wabbit Island *Wabbit Island/Main Quest Line *Lataouille *A Roaring Trade in Black Wabbit Fuw *A Roaring Trade in Black Wabbit Seeds *Plove Youlself! *Learning the Ancestral Techniques *Mortal Kallot Water *Shilat Lyu - Initiation 1 *Initiation 2, Fire *Initiation 3, Fire *Initiation 4, Fire *Lin Kawaii - Initiation 1 *Initiation 2, Water *Initiation 3, Water *Defeat a student of the Lin Kawaii Clan *Zwombbit Wecipe Wild Estate *Wild Estate/Main Quest Line *A Roaring Trade in Wild Wools *A Roaring Trade in Bwork Frabics Mount Zinit Chapter 1 *Wind Shaker *Moze's Amulet *The Stage Whisper *Doctor Douselittle *Need for Greed *The Grand Ablution *Dragonquest: Aquabrial Chapter 2 *Cavern Story (Melancholy Falls) *The Lost Dreller (Stalagmote Territory) *Driller's Fortune (Shrapnel Cavern) *Schnek or Die (The Schlammer) *Queen Quest (Schneck Den) Almanax :Main article: Almanax Quests There are 365 Almanax Quests, one for each day of the year. If you miss today's quest you will have to wait until next year to do it. Events Al Howin *A Scatter-Brained Chafer *The Headless Chafer *Headhunter *Simply Hollow Kwismas *It's Kwiiiiismas *SOS Santa *Snowy Star *Kwismas Wonderland Thanksgiving *Hank Skivin Ultimate Bosses Excarnus *Excarnus (Quest) Magmog the Gobbalrog *Magmog the Gobbalrog (Quest) Milkar the Moowolf *Milkar the Moowolf (Quest) =Related= *Achievement *Category:Achievement de:Quest zh:成就 Category:Quest